


the night before

by camiii



Series: love and kickin'!verse [5]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiii/pseuds/camiii
Summary: The night before Christmas, Louis and Nick celebrate Louis' birthday just the two of them. A fic in the love & kickin' verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is how I spent my Christmas Day, writing cuddly Christmas boyfriends because, why not? Set after the events of love & kickin', (and the not yet pubished Euro2016 timestamp that will hopefully be finished one day)
> 
> Yes, the title is kind of borrowed from the poem.. am I the only one who can't read "t'was" without reading "twat"? ok
> 
> Not beta'd and britpicked, sorry about that. If anyone wants to beta, let me know, I'd greatly appreciate the help <3

 

 

 

 

 

“Here it comes.”

Louis’ voice is barely audible over the music’s crescendo. Nick can almost feel him hold his breath, Louis’ back against his chest, and struggles not to laugh. Louis might actually cut him if he ruins the moment.

“...why would I ever leave before New Year’s Eve?” Louis whispers, and two seconds later Cameron Diaz’s character repeats the words on screen. Louis makes a soft sound at the back of his throat, his grip on Nick’s hand tightening.

“This is so cheesy.” Nick can’t keep quiet any longer. This has been going on forever and he’s just about to itch out of his skin. He doesn’t understand why movies have to be so long. Surely forty minutes should be enough? He’d even gotten up to let the dogs out for a while halfway through, but still feels as if he’s been in front of the television for days. 

“I know,” Louis whines, tugging at his arm in frustration. “But it’s so fucking cute. She ran all the way back, Nicholas. She _cried._ ”

“She shouldn’t have left in the first place.”

“That barely counts as leaving, she came right back.” Louis still hasn’t take his eyes off the television for a second, and falls quiet as he watches the end of the movie play out. “Oh God, the New Year’s party. Look how gorgeous Kate looks.”

Nick laughs, squeezing him tighter and brushing a kiss against his temple. Once the credits start rolling Louis turns around and Nick barely has the time to get a proper look at him before Louis kisses him. 

“I’m so glad that’s over.”

“Thanks for watching with me.” Louis grins, making himself comfortable where he’s curled against Nick’s chest. Nick puts a hand on Louis’ hip, two fingers slipping underneath the waistband of his loose fitting pajama pants where Louis’ jumper has ridden up. Louis exhales a long, deep breath, reaching out for Nick’s free hand. “And thank you for today, it’s been great.”

“You’re welcome. I still feel like I should have taken you out to dinner or something.”

“We did that yesterday,” Louis reminds him, referring to the dinner and night out they’d shared with Louis’ friends the night before. It had turned out a little wilder than planned and they’d only stumbled into bed at half three in the morning, snogging drunkenly before passing out. “And brunch was so good. I’m gonna dream about those waffles for weeks. They almost made training bearable.” 

Louis had dragged himself to training with the team at half twelve, looking a little pale and weary still. Nick still feels a little guilty about having spent his afternoon dozing on the sofa while Louis was forced to run around chasing a ball.

“And twenty-seven isn’t that special anyway. Ugh, I’m so old.”

“Not that old.” Nick objects, poking him in the ribs, pleased when Louis squirms.

“Ancient, really.” Louis continues, nearly toppling over as he tries to escape Nick’s fingers, giggling. “Ow, be nice.” 

“I’m always nice.”

Louis hums against his neck, lips brushing the soft skin below Nick’s ear. “Nice enough.”

Hot, heavy want builds in Nick’s stomach, spreading through his veins. His hand slip lower, finding more warm skin and the supple curve of Louis’ bum. “You have an hour left of your birthday.” He points out, arching his neck when Louis keeps mouthing wetly against his throat. “What do you wanna do?”

Louis moves so that he’s got one leg slung over Nick’s thigh, and Nick can feel him hard against his hip. “I think I have a few ideas.”

“Yeah?”

Louis pushes himself up on one elbow, covering Nick’s mouth with his. “Yeah.” 

The kiss grows heated quickly. Louis’ tongue is hot and slick against his own, his hands pulling at Nick’s jumper, searching for naked skin. When Louis pulls back he immediately misses his warmth and the steady pressure of Louis’ thigh against his dick. “Come back.”

“Let’s go to bed.” Louis suggests, pushing his fringe back from his forehead. The outline of his dick is clearly visible through the thin material of his pyjamas, but he’s quick to bat Nick’s hands when Nick reaches for him.

They should pause and tidy up the living room, the table is littered with take away boxes and their empty mugs but Nick doesn’t care. It’ll still be there in the morning and Louis’ pull is too strong. He wants more and he doesn’t want to wait any longer than strictly necessary. They leave the Christmas tree glowing in its corner, but detour into the kitchen to turn off the lights on their way upstairs. 

The bedroom is bathed in soft light coming from the wire of tiny fairy lights Nick wrapped around their bedframe a couple of days ago. Louis had rolled his eyes, asking him if he’d taken decorating advice from his little sisters, but looking at him now in the glow from the lights, Nick knows he made the right decision. Louis disappears into the bathroom, and Nick gets busy folding the duvet away and, with time left, picks up a few stray pieces of clothing from the floor. In between laundry and packing tomorrow they’d made a bit of a mess earlier. He’s checking instagram when Louis comes back, stepping out from the bathroom in nothing but his pants and making Nick’s throat dry up at the sight. He leaves his phone on the bedside table, no longer interested in yet another scenic picture of a Christmas tree, decorated mantle or evening in the pub. He’s got the prettiest picture in front of him anyway, not that Louis would let him get away with saying that out loud.

“You were right about the lights.” 

Nick preens. “Told you.”

“Very forgiving light, hides all your wrinkles.” Louis deadpans, the sway of his hips not enough to distract Nick from what he just said.

“Rude.” He pouts, dramatically shying away when Louis only laughs and tries to kiss him. “Nope. I’m too old and wrinkly for sex.”

“I believe in you, old man.” Louis is still laughing, shoving at him gently until Nick falls back against the mattress, climbing on top of him.

“I’m only five years older than you.”

“So spry, practically a young lad.” Louis laughs, trailing his fingertip down the slope of Nick’s nose, playfully tugging at Nick’s bottom lip with his thumb and index finger. “Young and virile.”

“Such disrespect.” Nick sniffs, dramatically.

“And so sexy.” Louis continues, unperturbed. “So very, very, hot.” He punctuates every word with a kiss, a tempting touch of tongue. Nick is about to give in when Louis adds, “I’ll probably find you attractive at seventy-five, beer belly and all.”

“I won’t have a beer belly,” Nick splutters indignantly. “I don’t even like beer that much. Out of the two of us you’re definitely the one who’ll end up with one. I’ve seen what happens when footballers retire.”

“How did we even end up having this conversation.” Louis sighs, but he’s grinning, positively glowing in the dim light. “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“Oh, was that the plan?” Nick replies, airily, shivering as Louis’ strokes both hands down his chest, pulling at the waistband of his joggers.

“It’s my birthday, after all.”

“Oh, right.” Nick sighs, startling a laugh out of Louis when he suddenly sits up and manages to flip them over so that he’s hovering above Louis on the bed. “Alright, then.”

Relieved he finally gets to touch all he wants, Nick takes his time kissing his way down Louis’ torso. Louis’ hands are everywhere he can reach, touching Nick’s shoulders, brushing through his hair. He’s hard, pushing against the front of his pants, and Nick mouths at the outline of him through the fabric, relishing the way Louis twitches and moans.

He tugs at the waistband of Louis’ pants, and Louis lifts his hips to make it easier for him to pull them down. Encouraged, Nick wraps a hand around him, stroking him slowly.

“You should,” Louis cuts off with a gasp as Nick twists his wrist, “Shit, get naked. Please. I want to see you.”

Nick hums, leaning in to lick a stripe up Louis’ dick, closing his mouth around the head, sucking briefly, before releasing him with a quiet pop. Louis’ gaze is heavy on him while he undresses completely, hot enough to cause goosebumps to break out over his arms. He pushes the clothes to the floor, along with Louis’ pants, and then lies down next to Louis’, kissing him deeply. They get a little lost in the feeling of skin on skin, rutting lazily against each other, hands wandering. Limbs heavy with want, Nick sprawls on his back and pulls Louis along with him so he can grope Louis’ bum with both hands, starling a moan out of him.

“Shit.” Louis groans, steadying himself with a hand against the bedframe as he pulls back slightly when something seems to catch his attention. “This is very festive foreplay.” He says, suddenly, reaching out to touch the fairy lights.

It startles a laugh out of Nick. “Stop groping the lights and get the lube.”

Louis shrugs, but leans over to fish the lube out of the drawer. “I think,” he says, turning his attention back to Nick, “that you’re gonna watch, this time.”

Nick groans, dick twitching as Louis gracefully moves so that he has his back to Nick, still straddling his thighs. He runs his hands up Louis’ calves, coarse hair against his palms, digging his fingers into the muscle there. He watches while Louis uncaps the bottle, wholly unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him, the unmarked expanse of his back, the cuts and angles of his shoulders, his narrow waist.

Watching Louis prep himself is almost too much, too hot. Nick barely knows where to put his hands, ends up helping Louis hold himself open, pleased when Louis allows as much. Louis works quickly, hips stuttering and arm flexing, and it’s not long before he has two fingers inside himself, moaning every time he moves his fingers.

Nick is losing his mind, so hard it hurts and every hint of a touch against his dick as Louis grinds on top of him is almost too much. “Lou.” He has to touch, right now.

“No.” Louis grinds out, arching his back and Nick can barely breathe as he watches Louis’ fingers slip further inside. “Fuck. Why isn’t this-”

“Can’t get it right, can you, love?” Nick murmurs, feeling feverish with want. There’s a light sheen of sweat covering Louis’ back, making his skin glow as he arches. “You can’t quite get the angle right on your own, huh? Need my fingers for that, you know how good I can make you feel.”

“Nick.” Louis is almost sobbing, arm shaking from the strain. “Okay.”

“What was that?”

“You’re right.” Louis chokes out, fingers glistening from lube as he pulls out. “Please.”

Nick accepts the lube from Louis eagerly, surprised his hand isn’t visibly shaking from the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He nearly chokes on air as Louis suddenly wraps his slicked up hand around Nick’s neglected dick. “Lou, fuck, I’ll come if you keep doing that.” He uncaps the lube with unsteady hands, slicking up his fingers as Louis shuffles further up his torso. “So fucking sexy.”

He’ll never get used to it, the tight flex of muscle, the heat surrounding his fingers or the way Louis’ breathing hitches as Nick scissors his fingers. He takes his time, carefully opening him up until Louis is working himself back against his fingers, moaning unashamedly every time Nick’s fingers brushes over his spot.

Satisfied he’s done his job properly, Nick pulls out. “Ready?” He steadies Louis with a comforting hand on his waist as Louis climbs off his lap, and then gets to his knees himself. “Like this?” It’s a struggle, pulling back for long enough to slick himself up, leaving the bottle of lube where it falls.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, the look in his eyes when he turns around so intense Nick feels on fire from it.

Lining up, he finds himself holding his breath as he pushes past the muscle, slowly inching inside. Louis moves to meet him as he thrusts all the way in, but Nick still forces himself to pause, running his hands up Louis’ sides, squeezing his hips as he tries to regain control of his breathing. He hums in response when Louis covers his hands with his own, so in love with the mouthy, strong willed man in front of him he could burst.

He moves his hips experimentally, keeps going at the encouraging ‘come on’ from Louis, rolling his hips faster and making both of them groan. Things turn hot and hazy, all his focus on the tight heat surrounding him. Sweat is pooling at the bottom of his spine, beading at his temples. The urge to be even closer is soon overpowering. “Come here.” He groans, and sitting back on his haunches, he urges Louis to move back with an arm against his sternum.

“Fuck.” Louis gasps, grinding his hips and sending sparks flying up Nick’s spine. “So good.” He arches his back, an anchoring weight against Nick’s chest. Wrapping a hand around Louis’ dick he works him to full hardness with slow, firm strokes.

“‘s this what you wanted?”

“Yes.” Louis grinds out, seemingly struggling between pushing back against Nick as he fucks into him, or fucking Nick’s hand.

Nick smiles against his neck, biting down gently before singing quietly into Louis’ ear. “All _I_ want for Christmas is you.”

“Oh my God.” Louis laughs, but the last disappears in a moan as Nick twists his wrist, his fingers digging into Nick’s lower arm as he comes with a low cry, coating Nick’s hand and his own stomach in come. Nick will never get used to this, being the one to make Louis shudder apart and come, and it doesn’t take him long to follow Louis over the edge.

Feeling as if he’s floating, Nick pulls out carefully, and somehow gets them horizontal on the bed and for a long while they do nothing but breathe in sync. Louis is slowly stroking a hand up and down Nick’s arm. Eventually Nick moves closer, close enough for soft, lazy kisses.

“How long have you planned that?” Louis asks as they pull apart, hand on Nick’s cheek.

“The what?”

“The singing.” Louis laughs quietly.

“I was inspired in the moment.”

“Dork.”

“You love me.”

Louis eyes soften at the edges “I do.” He replies. “Very much.”

“Me too.” Nick replies, then, “I’m very lovable. You’re okay too, I guess.”

“Ugh,” Louis groans, shoving at Nick’s shoulder.

Nick laughs, can’t seem to stop, too happy to do anything but. “I love you too.”

Louis smiles, covering a yawn with his hand. “I want to stay right here but I also want a shower. You made me all sweaty.”

“Graining on that wood.” Nick sings, badly. Feeling a little drunk in love if he’s honest.

Louis bursts out laughing, falling back on the mattress and covering his face with his hands as he laughs. “What is wrong with you.”

Nick tries to come up with a lyric to reply with, but comes up empty. “I got nothing.” He admits, surrendering. He strokes a hand over Louis chest, through the sparse hair, across the tattoo. “I fancy a shower too. I’d rather have it done now than have to leave time for it in the morning.”

Louis agrees, and they stumble into the bathroom hand in hand. They make quick work of their shower, taking turns under the spray. It’s still nearly half twelve when they get out of the shower, and Nick straightens up the bed while Louis blow dries his hair, claiming it’ll be a ‘right mess’ if he goes to bed with damp hair. Nick knows it’s true, has seen enough of Louis in the early mornings during the last year, but still takes the opportunity to tease him about being a ‘vain footballer’.

Louis comes back inside the bedroom once he’s done, yawning big into his hand. “We should set an alarm for tomorrow. I know Mum wants me home in time for lunch, at least. Half six? Ugh, so early, but that’ll leave enough time for breakfast. You’re already packed, right?”

“I am. Half six sounds good. Awful, but good.” Nick agrees, stretching lazily and turning to lie on his side, facing Louis’ side of the bed. Louis shuffles closer, pulling the duvet up high around both of them. “Today was a good day.”

“It was.”

“Should we turn off the lights?” Nick asks, motioning to the wire of lights still glowing in the otherwise dark room.

“Nah, let’s keep them. They’re cozy.” Louis suggests. The tip of his nose is cold when it brushes against Nick’s arm. Nick can hear him yawning, feels the warm puff of air against his skin. “Night.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nick wakes up curled on his side around a sleeping Louis, frowning at the shrill sound of Louis’ alarm. Tugging the duvet up to cover his ear, he feels more than sees Louis reach for his phone and breathes out a sigh of relief when the noise stops. He’s dozing, and about to fall back asleep when the alarm starts blaring once more. “Make it stop,” he pleads, hiding his face between Louis’ shoulder blades. Louis doesn’t reply, but turns off the alarm before turning around in Nick’s arms.

Blinking blearily against the twinkling light from the fairy lights, Nick can’t keep from smiling when their eyes meet. Louis’ hard work with the blow drier before bed hasn’t proven very rewarding. He has the most spectacular bed head. “Morning.”

Louis makes a soft sound of complaint, eyes closed. “So early,” he whines, pulling the duvet over both their heads, soft and sleep warm against Nick’s chest. “Happy Christmas.” He adds, from somewhere in the darkness under the covers.

“Merry Christmas.” Nick replies, pulling the duvet back a bit to create a hole in their cocoon and let some fresh air in. “You’re not falling back asleep, are you?”

He can feel Louis shakes his head, hair brushing Nick’s chin. It’s not very convincing, especially considering how Louis’ hand, that has been drawing patterns on Nick’s back, has stopped.

“Lou.” 

“I just want to sleep.” Louis croaks out, barely audible. “Christmas is cancelled. Let’s stay right here, all day.”

“But then you won’t get to see your family.”

“I can see them next year.”

Time for the last bargaining chip. “And you won’t be able to open your presents either.”

Louis reacts according to plan, and Nick blinks against the sudden brightness as the duvet is pulled back. “We said no presents.” Louis points out, but his eyes are gleaming with curiosity.

“Oops?”

“You suck.” Louis says, sitting up. He immediately starts shivering, and in a strangely acrobatic move leans over the side of the bed and manages to reach a jumper that one of them has left on the floor and pulls it over his head. “Go on then.”

Nick gets out of bed, stopping to pull on a pair of joggers and feeling Louis’ eyes on him the entire time. The gifts are where he’d hidden them the night before, having stored them at work all week to keep Louis from finding them. One in each hand, he rejoins Louis on the bed. 

“This one first.” He hands Louis the smaller of the two, lying down on his side as he watches Louis tear into the wrapping paper. He struggles to keep a straight face, and he can see the second Louis catches on to what’s inside.

“You’re the worst.”

“I like you in red.” Nick grins.

“I can’t believe you paid money for these.” Louis laughs, holding up the boxers in his team colours. He tests the elasticity of the waistband, stretching the team name so that it’s barely readable. “I can’t believe they sell them. Seriously. Is this how anyone wants to show their support?”

“Balls for balls?”

Louis makes a garbled sound, throwing the pants at Nick’s face. Nick laughs, carefully folding up the boxers he’d ordered from the Arsenal gift shop. “Come on, do the other one.”

“What’s this, then,” Louis mutters, picking at the tape, but he’s smiling. “The slippers? A mascot?”

Nick doesn’t take the bait, settles for watching Louis take the lid of the box and find the note and picture inside.

“Did you buy me a house?”

“I wish.” Nick replies, “I made a reservation, thought we could get away for a bit once the Christmas madness quietens down. Liam said you could probably get a few days off in January.”

“Nick, this place looks gorgeous.” Louis sounds surprised, looking closely at the picture of the lakehouse in the Cotswolds. “I love it, thank you.”

“Colette went for her birthday.” Nick explains, “said it was great.”

“I can’t wait.” Louis replies, leaning in to kiss him once, twice. “Now, your turn.”

Nick splutters. “We said no presents!”

“Look who’s talking.” Louis replies, drily, untangling himself from the duvet and getting to his feet. He walks out into the hallway, and Nick can hear him open one of the closet doors. When he returns he has a big Louis Vuitton bag in his hand and, fuck, Nick loves presents. He has no idea why they ever decided against them and is very, very happy neither of them honored their agreement.

“My second favourite Louis.” He coos, making grabby hands for the bag, frowning when Louis won’t let go of the handles until he’s gotten a kiss. Nick obliges, but turns his attention towards the bag in front of him fast enough to make Louis chuckle as he sits back down.

“Glad I still get to keep the number one spot.”

“We’ll see.” Nick quips, carefully unfolding the tissue paper. The colour is the first thing that catches his attention, the bright red very similar to the one of Louis’ gift. It’s a jacket, varsity style and absolutely gorgeous. Holding it up, he finds he reason for Louis’ barely concealed mirth. “You’re hilarious.”

“I try.” Louis shrugs, eyes twinkling.

“I love it, thank you.” Nick tells him, stroking the shiny fabric. “You’re spoiling me.”

“You’re worth spoiling. Try it on.”

Nick puts on the jacket, pleased to notice that it fits perfectly. He strikes a pose, “How do I look.”

There’s no immediate response from Louis, and when Nick looks over at him he’s got a hungry look in his eyes.

“Are you seriously turned on by me wearing a jacket with your name on it?”

“Maybe.” Louis replies, and getting on his knees he crawls over to Nick, grabbing his face in both hands and kissing him deeply. “You look great.”

“Mm,” Nick mumbles, lips still on Louis’. “We really don’t have time for this right now.”

“I know.” Louis sighs, slipping one hand into the neckline of Nick’s jumper, down his back, scratching gently. He sounds disappointed, and Nick recognises the feeling. Right now he’d much rather stay here than drive up to Oldham, knowing it will be a few days before he sees Louis again.

“Better get going.” He admits, and after one last, toe curling kiss they make their way downstairs.

Breakfast is a quick affair, and after realising how late it’s gotten, getting ready and loading up the cars an even quicker one still.

“It’s a bit rubbish we have to drive up in different cars.” Louis frowns, closing the latch on the dogs’ cage. Pig’s giving them a look of utter betrayal, and Stinky looks confused. “Wish I didn’t have to drive all the way back tomorrow.”

“I’ll call you when I get there.” Nick wraps him up in a hug, kissing the top of his head. “Drive safely.”

“You too.” Louis replies, pulling him down into a kiss.

Two minutes later, Nick’s in his car with the dogs, watching Louis get into his in front of him. He follows him out the gate, turning left down the road. There’s a good track on the radio, and he’s singing along, when the music changes to the sound of his phone ringing through the car’s bluetooth system.

“So, there’s this car stalking me.” Louis’ voice says when Nick pushes the button to pick up the call. “Some kind of Jeep? Weird, right?”

“Very.” Nick agrees, flipping him the bird and hoping Louis is looking back at him through his rearview mirror.

“So,” Louis continues, laughter clear in his voice, “this lakehouse you’re taking me to. Do you think it has a jacuzzi? Because I was thinking-”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gold star to those of you who recognize the movie they're watching at the beginning.
> 
> Will I ever get over [Nick wearing a jacket that says "Louis"](http://nickscloset.tumblr.com/post/93669764859/louis-vuitton-red-harrington-jacket-with)? No.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Maybe reblog the [fic post](http://camiii.tumblr.com/post/154973525236)?


End file.
